Episode 15 (series 9)
Episode 15 (series 9) is the final episode of the ninth season of London's Burning. It was first broadcast on February 2, 1997. Episode Summary Blue Watch are called out to rescue a man trapped up a tree. Skippy goes up and the man explains that he was bird watching. After he has been hoisted down, he asks Skippy to bring down his camera and binoculars. Skippy soon realises that the man was actually spying on women at nearby nurses' apartments. Beattie and Kelly are at the gym after hours. Cyril returns and discovers the building is on fire. Beattie and Kelly panic as they realise they are trapped inside. Billy is still downbeat about Lauren but tells Skippy he will leave her alone now. The bells go down and they quickly realise the shout is at George's gym. Cyril just scrambles out of the gym when part of the gym explodes, which takes his car with it. Kelly gets George's attention but the office windows are barred so George ties the bars to the appliance with a rope and uses it to pull them away. Beattie and Kelly are freed as the BA crews enter. George returns to the gutted gym. The Fire Investigation Unit's Station Officer says it looks like a "professional job" as the boiler appears to have been tampered with. Geoff visits Sandra. They talk about John's death and the guilt he felt which led him to walk out of the interview for a Sub Officer's post. He asks her permission to attend John's memorial ceremony. In the pub Jaffa warns Jack to stay away from Nicky. George arrives and tells them he thinks the fire at his gym was deliberate and suspects Elkins. He, Jack and Jaffa pay Elkins a visit. Elkins is unmoved and explains that he has fired Cyril and already has a new car. George attacks Elkins while Jack and Jaffa deal with his heavies. Marianne is due to return to the Netherlands. She admits to Nick that she is seeing someone else. John Hallam's plaque in unveiled. Sicknote and ACO Baxter say a few words as does Sandra, who remarks that John would probably have said "I'm impressed!" Derek is still adamant about marrying Maggie, so Billy tells her she has to find Albie. Skippy shows Billy, George, Jack and Sicknote the photos he had developed from a roll of film he swiped from the birdwatcher, they are all of attractive young nurses in their bikinis. Jack takes in Carole a cup of tea and tells her about him and Nicky. Carole unconvincingly denies that she is jealous and they come close to kissing but are interrupted by the bells. The watch are called back to St Hugh's hospital. Sicknote is a bit annoyed but Geoff says there are multiple calls in, including the police. As the appliances race to the shout one appliance crashes into a lorry loaded with iron girders which smash through the windscreen while the other appliance swerves and rolls down an embankment. Cast Quotes Appearances Skippy - Last appearance Galleries Links 9